Razorback
Appearance *Hatchling Baby Razorbacks are sleek and thin, since most of their bones are still soft and fragile. They could very easily become a snack if they aren't careful. Babies hatch out of their sacks and have to fend for themselves because adult Razorbacks do not care for their young. In the deep sea, the first body part to develop is the razor on its back and its eyes. Once their razor is sharp, they would be able to hunt on their own and see in the dark with improved eyesight. *Teen Teen Razorbacks look almost identical to adult Razorbacks, except they have a smaller and less muscular build. You can also tell how young they are based on their spots. The more there are, the older it is. *Adult Adult Razorbacks have excellent swimming skills and sharp eyesight for hunting. The razor on their back is sharper and helps the dragon swim swifter. They can the razor to cut wood, gronkle iron, fish, and boats. They have a range of colours including grey, blue, or green. Abilities *Razor: The Razor runs along the back of the deep sea dragon, helping it cut and hunt prey. Swimming stealthily, the Razorback sneaks up on unsuspecting prey and slices them in half, earning itself a meal. The razor is very sharp able to cut things normal dragons can't, earning it part Sharp class. *Defence Curl: The Razorback curls up into a ball, leaving only the sharp edges visible to predators. The predator would try to open it but it will risk being cut by the razor, so it gives up on trying to eat the Razorback *Diving: The Razorback can dive to extreme depths in a short span of time. This is backed up by the razor that extends into a sort of tail fin at the end of the dragon. It helps the Razorback master the deep waters, earning it part Tidal class. *Lungs/Gills: Razorbacks have both lungs and gills. The gills are mainly for breathing underwater and lungs are for breathing on land. Razorbacks only surface at nighttime but it is rare for them to do so. Some people speculate that this is because it is hiding from predators or a major threat. By escaping on land, some enemies might be unable to follow. Combat Strength The Razorback is skilled in underwater, where it normally resides. They are the strongest in water, since they are familiar with the environment. They are fast and speedy, spawning stealth attacks like they've never done before. However, Razorbacks lacks strength in surface combats, being weighed down by the razor it depends so much on. Being a bit slower on land, Razorbacks also have the risk of dehydration. Razorbacks cannot stay out of the water for long periods of time and will die if they do not return. Weaknesses *Dehydration Just like any other Tidal class dragon, a Razorback cannot stay out of the water for long. If they stay out for too long they will perish. If left out in the open sun, a Razorback is about as dead as a dried up piece of fish. *Razor If the razor on the dragon is damaged, it might lose its ability to swim or move. This is because the razor is attached to the spine of the dragon and if it is torn apart the spine might collapse. This will severly hinder the dragon, causing problems for hunting and even death. *Flight The Razorback does not possess wings and therefore it cannot fly. If a Razorback were trying to escape from an aeriel threat it will have a hard time getting by since its grounded to the floor. Training To train a Razorback is to train a literal breathing weapon. It is not harmful until it is used the wrong way or in the wrong hands. Razorbacks are often depicted as raging sea beasts who slice boats and steal fish from fishermen when they are actually docile and shy dragons. Yet, Razorbacks hate being touched, they do not want anyone to approach them when they are injured or hurt, since they can get pretty defensive if they are looking at things the wrong way. So always remember that if you want to train a Razorback it is best to feed it and try bonding with it before creating physical interaction. Also keep in mind that you have to take care of the razor too. You can sharpen them or wash them to keep it clean and in shape You will know if the dragon is comfortable if it tries to get affection from you or if it lets you approach them. They can be very cute despite having souless beady eyes, as they love to cut at sticks or stones you throw into the air. You cannot ride a Razorback because the razor spans its whole back area. However there is an individual called Shredclaw, who had the frontal area of his razor ripped off by weapons and traps from the dragon hunters. His rider is a viking named Sune, who has nursed him back to health and gave him a saddle so he could ride on Shredclaw. Behavior Razorbacks are shy, solitary hunters that do not often come in contact with humans. They are super strict on what can come near them and what cannot. For example, a newly trained Razorback will not allow the person to get very near, the closest is around 3 meters. After its more comfortable, it will allow you to come nearer. Just like Stormfly with chicken, a Razorback's strength and speed greatly increases when fed salmon. Razorbacks love tuna and salmon and will feel very grateful if you offer some to them. Category:Dragon species Category:Sharp Class dragons Category:Tidal Class dragons